gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
HayashiTakara
HayashiTakara has been a GameFAQs user since 30 December 2007. He is one of the lucky GameFAQs users who managed to secure the Special Edition for themselves later. He is a very outspoken user and has displayed this with his myriad opinions. He thinks that people should not be ashamed of liking and looking at a porn, is a huge boob fan, and also seems to dislike Americans to some extent (despite being one). He believes what he says in regards to them as just calling them out on bulls***. Thus, HayashiTakara is "opinionated" and has the potential to get on people's nerves. Still, he is part of the GameFAQs community, so beware! Likes # Speaking his mind # Arguing # Porn # Doujinshis # Boobs # Anna Dislikes # Traps (and thus Foleo) # People who dislike porn # Right to Censor # Americans??? # People who beat up Muslims # Guilt by association # Azura Topics # Jacok x FeMUI is the most popular ship in Japan # Azura fans, what made you a fan? # Team Ninja should do the Art Assets for the next Game # Which character if any, are you going to outright refuse to use? Quotes # Examples such as insulting anything that is considered sexual, and once it gets censored to avoid said criticism, the very same people will raise a big fuss over it being censored. WTF do you people want? Another prime example is, claiming to not hate things "non-American", but at next moment, "wtf is this weeaboo trash?!", " lol, so japanese! I ain't gettin this animu s***!","Omg wtf is up with this game? japanese people is so weird! huehuehue" # I don't hate Americans, I'm just not afraid to call BS when I see it. I see nothing but hypocrisy everywhere. # Yeah westerners needs to loosen their anuses and forget that they came from puritans... # What's wrong with porn? billions of people partake in it. Are you too good for normality? # (In reference to who to waifu) Then shouldn't you find Haar x Jill just as disturbing? since you know... Haar is like 20+ years older and her dad's friend. Anyway, definitely Gunther... that dude is literally a grandpa. # Jill is the same age as Mist, let that sink in. # Every American on September 11, 2001, equipped the skill Muslim hater. Translation: When a country or group does something horrible to you on a personal level, you'll grow a level of prejudice against said accused. # It's because Nohrian isn't a race. It's a nationality. It's how most people hate Americans, and most Americans hate anything that isn't American. # There's about 6-8 Doujinshis about FeMui x Jakob # Team Ninja seems to be working with Nintendo a lot lately, so I would like to see Team Ninja do the art assets for the next game, cause.... Science. Thoughts? # Come on people, need more boobie lovers to do some votin. # (In reference to characters he will refuse to use) For me, it's Foleo. Traps anger me. Category:GameFAQs User Trivia -Leilani_Pelekai and NovaWill are suspected alts. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/204445-fire-emblem-three-houses/77719341